pgafandomcom-20200214-history
No-Sean Boreno
Sean Boren, better known by his stage name No-Sean Boreno, is an American professional wrestler best known for his time in POWER Pro Wrestling, where he was a two-time Campeón de Alquiler Moderado de la Lucha Local, and sporadic appearances as a member of Enhanced in the Pro Graps Association. POWER Pro Wrestling After his training with Chad Vanderquack at the Disassembly Line, Boren made his POWER Pro debut in October 2007 under the name Paddy O'Furniture, an Irish babyface who started all his promos with "Top a the mornin' to ya!" and handed out gold-covered chocolate coins, filling the ethnic stereotype void created when Brandon O'Brien took his leave of the company after breaking a beer bottle over Vanderquack's head. O'Furniture bounced around the midcard, typically playing a brawler to counteract the multitudes of high-flying lucha-based wrestlers in the company, before finally receiving his moment in the sun in the main event of POWER Pro's "A Walk-On Part in a War" in November 2008. What started out as a healthy face vs. face rivalry with the "Delicious Morning Delight" Duncan Donuts ended in a vicious heel beatdown from Paddy (as vicious as a family-friendly show can get, at least), who renounced his "Irish" heritage and demanded from that point on to be called "No-Sean Boreno", an obtuse reference to then-University of Georgia running back Knowshon Moreno. Boreno's newfound mean streak served him well as he plowed through the upper ranks of POWER Pro with his finisher, "Irish Eyes Are Cryin'", and soon he would capture his first Campeónato de Alquiler Moderado de la Lucha Local. At "No Dark Sarcasm in the Classroom", Boreno defeated Faustus Antlion by snapping Antlion's sand ruby staff over his knee and suplexing him into a pin when Antlion turned his back to pick up the pieces. He would lose the title to his trainer and mentor Vanderquack at "A Distant Ship's Smoke on the Horizon" in February 2010 when POWER Pro guest Fergal Devitt sitting at ringside took umbrage to Boreno's disdain for his home country and distracted him by loudly singing "Danny Boy", allowing Vanderquack to hit him with the Vanderquackendriver B-12 followed by the Vanderquackendriver 20X6 for the win. Boreno recaptured El Campeónato at May's "I've Got That Feeling Once Again" when a piece of the armory's dry-rotted roof fall into the ring and Boreno bloodlessly bludgeoned Vanderquack with it, then debuted his new "Potato Slammin'" finisher for the pin. He would hold the title through the summer and early fall before losing it that October at "When the Tigers Broke Free" to Thanksgrieving because it happened to be that time of the year. He would then drop out of the main title picture to pursue the POWER Pro Tag Titles with another wrestler with an irrational hatred toward non-continental European islands, Norman Conquest. Pro Graps Association Despite being one of POWER Pro's top stars, Boreno has made only infrequent appearances in the PGA. On the December 8, 2010 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, he appeared in a crowd of Enhanced members at ringside to support the team of Vanderquack, Thanksgrieving, and Johnny God-Dammit as they took on B. Armstrong Ruby in an eventually victorious effort. Boreno was shown crying fat tears of repentance in the presence of King Falcon. On the April 6, 2011 episode, he "competed" in his first and to date only match in the PGA as part of a special PGA vs. Zen Dungeon match booked by Miss Christina Tautou imitating Marisol. Boreno was carried out of the back by The Mime in a Serious Injury Bag and was shown to be bleeding profusely even before his "scheduled" match against "The Executioner" John Abbott in which Boreno got in a modicum of offense against the refereeing Mime before the latter punched Boreno into unconsciousness, making him easy pickings for Abbott's anaconda vice and a subsequent stuffing back into the bag. In wrestling Finishing moves *Irish Eyes Are Cryin' (Teardrop suplex hold) *Potato Slammin' (Rydeen bomb) Nicknames *"The Lackadaisical Linebacker Who Shunned His Irish Ancestry" Championships and Accomplishments POWER Pro Wrestling *El Campeónato de Aquiler Moderado de la Lucha Local (2)